During call processing related to various telecommunications services, a switch may redirect a call. After redirection, a hairpin loop routing scenario can arise. For example, a first switch might redirect a call to a second switch for service processing. Upon completion of the service processing by the second switch, the call might then be routed back to the first switch for further processing, resulting in a hairpin loop.